The Raven's Shadow
by The Delta Gamer
Summary: Its been two years since the fall of Calamity Ganon. Hyrule has descended into chaos. but after Seven months of darkness there is finally some light.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfiction so be sure to tell me what you think of it. I'm completely open to criticisms.**

How could this have this happened? Zelda thought.

She sat in a cell in the dungeons of the hyrule waiting for something to happen. It had been two years since Link had destroyed Ganon. They had believed that the calamity was over and they could move on.

But about seven months ago during the rebuilding of hyrule there was a sudden rebellion lead by one of the new generals who argued that Zelda had already failed in protect them once so they shouldn't make her the queen. There had been a large argument between those who had defended Zelda and those who stood against her.

The argument had escalated to a full out battle when the general had used a dark spell to throw Link in to a wall knocking him out cold. With the hero of time out of the fight and the general have magic on his side they were able to make their way to the castle disposing of all their opposition. At the castle zelda and the royal guard had put up a valiant fight but with the general countering Zelda's magic and her guards being greatly outnumbered. They had been defeated quickly.

Know there was a new leader on the throne her and Link were in the dungeons. The general had been revealed as a yiga and hand place a new leader on the throne. There were rumors of this new leader that said he looked like the hero of time except a shadow.

There was talk around the dungeon that today they would finally decide what to what to do with Her and Link. She was fairly certain that they wouldn't let them live. She knew that the yiga would what revenge for the death of their lord and that they would also consider her and Link too dangerous to their plans.

All of the sudden there was a loud grinding noise as the dungeon doors opened and group of six soldiers lead by the evil general entered. They walk past her cell ignoring her and went farther down the corridor. They soon returned with a bound Link.

"They have finally decided your fate princess." the general said with what zelda assumed was a grin the worried look Zelda was giving Link. It was hard to tell what his expression was because he was always wearing a mask. Link was one of the only people who had seen his face and he had said it had it remind him of a friend of his. She wasn't sure who this friend was but she was sure he couldn't be like the man in front of her. "Now let's go. You two are being tried in the city square."

Zelda was dragged out of the dungeons, through the castle and in to the town square. The gallows that had been built there told Zelda that her suspicions had been correct and they didn't want to risk them interfering in their plans.

There was a large crowd gathered around the gallows that didn't appear to be very happy. Whether they were made at Zelda or the gallows was hard to tell. It didn't really matter because if they were mad at her and Link they would have their satisfaction soon and if they were mad about the gallows, " Well there isn't much they can do about what is about happen." She thought bitterly.

They were marched over and on to the gallows. As they stood there a man stepped into the square flanked by guards. The man was wearing a cloak ,his hands had been bound and both guards had their weapon drawn.

"Sir," one of the guards said pushing the man toward the general. "This man claims to have a important message he needs to deliver to you."

"Oh really," the general said sounding mildly interested. "Is that so? What is this massage that it's so vital that you tell me,hmm? The man looked around him at the crowd that seemed to have grown. He then smiled as if he had found the thing he had been looking for. Zelda scanned the crowd trying to figure out what he had seen but it was in vain as she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Or at least the new ordinary" Zelda thought

The man looked at the general before turning back to the crowd. "This message isn't for the general. The message I bear is for the rebellion." there was a sudden quiet that came over everyone. The general and his guards appeared to be as surprised as Zelda. It was quite clear that none of them had heard of this rebellion. The man went on. "To all of those who are in the rebellion. Talon is here with the ravens. So if you wish to take back hyrule then strike now. Strike for Hyrule, strike for the princess, strike for freed-"

He was stopped abruptly with a slash from one of the soldiers. The other soldier stepped forward ready to deliver the death blow. "Where are this rebel friends of yours now, hmm? It would appear they don't really care." the man made know reply. " well it's just to bad."

But just as the soldier raised his sword to kill the man a arrow struck him piercing his chainmail and lodging in his chest. The soldier stumble back before falling to the ground.

"Sir, look!" the other soldier yelled pointing to the arrow in his fallen comrades chest. Zelda looked at the arrow trying to figure out why the guard was panicking so much. As she inspected the arrow the best she could from her spot on the gallows she realized that the feathers were those of a raven.

Before anyone could react to what had just happen to the soldier. Two of the guards standing with them on the gallows turned and attacked the other four. All of the hylian guards were expected to be train with a sword, but became apparent that the two who were helping Link and her were far superior to the others. "For Talon !" they cried as they slew the guards and turned to engage new group that had just shoved their way into the square.

The general drew his sword and began to approach the gallows but he found his path blocked by three new men wearing cloaks. "Go assist your brethren," the middle one said. "This one is mine."

"Oh do you really think you have a chance at defeating me?" the general scoffed "if you really think that then you don't know what I really am do you" the question sent chills down Zelda's spine. The general summoned a bolt of dark magic and threw it at a sign that blew up on contact. However the man in the cloak didn't appear to be fazed by this show of power.

"Your a raven." the man stated simply. Not as question but as a fact as if there was no doubt in his mind. This statement seemed to have shaken the general because he immediately became more cautious and guarded.

"And who are you?" the general asked readying himself for a fight. The other man drew his sword. "How about I remove the hood and you remove the mask."

The general took a few moments to think about it before he nodded pulled of the mask while the other man unclasped his cloak and let it fall to the ground. Zelda couldn't help but let out a gasp at what she saw. Both the men didn't look real. They had raven black hair and their skin was marble. The only difference between the two appeared to be their race. The general had light blue eyes which meant he must have been a hylian while the other man's eyes were dark red meaning he was a sheikah.

"Talon!?" Link called out. Looking at the pair who were now circling one another preparing took duel.

"Yes brother. It's me." the sheikah answered without taking his eyes off of the general. "Is Zelda still with you?"

"Yes of course she is"

"Then guard her with your life." he said much to Zelda's confusion. Why would this man be so worried about her and why was Link so surprised to see him if he was the friend Link had mentioned to her? The latter question was answered almost immediately by the general.

"You are supposed to be dead demon." he said glowering at Talon. "They said you fell at the battle of Hyrule castle. You were the one who battled ganon in his human form at the throne room at fell along with your foolish king. So how are you still around?"

"I escaped that and fell to guardians later on, but either way you're right I should be dead right now." he said smirking at all of the confusion around him. "Before you ask how again let's just say its a secret."

They then charged each other their swords clashing and sparking against each other. They continued slash and parry for a few minutes before general's blade became dark and glowed with a purple hue. He swung the blade with all hi might at Talon who couldn't dodge it in time and the blade stuck his letting off a blast of dark energy sending him flying back into the gallows.

"You've lost old man." the general proclaimed with glee. But Talon just continued to smirk at him. "What is it that you seem to find so amusing?"

"You fight well but in your arrogance you forgot who you were fighting." the general's face fell and before he could react Talon appeared behind him and ran a blade through his gut.. "I"m the blade master and deceiver. You should never trust anything you see in a fight against me. Keep that in mind for next time. Ok?" the general just glared at him. "Now go run away and lick your wounds."

He then pulled his sword from the general's gut and the general disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Link!" Talon called as he ran over to them strike down two soldiers along his way. "Take this." the master sword appeared in his hand. Link took the sword and drew it.

"So what's your plan?" Link asked as more cloaked figures arrived.

"How every good revolution start. We storm the armory and arm the people. Then we'll make our way to the castle." he said heading off in the direction of the armory. "Ravens! Follow me."

"What do you plan to do about the army?" Link followed him and Zelda ran to stay with them. "They are trained and the people aren't. You don't have the numbers to overwhelm them."

Talon scoffed at Link's observation even though Zelda thought he raised a fair point. "You clearly don't know what the state of this new empire is. Do you?" He didn't wait for a response. "Tell me have I ever acted without making sure I had the upper hand?"

"Yeah," Link said glaring at him. "When you went after ganon without me and almost died."

Now it was Talon's turn to glare. "That was different. You had Zelda to take care of and having you come with me could've gotten her killed. This time I've had six months to plan my attack. The majority of the army is still loyal but couldn't do anything against magic users." He paused to take down several attackers. "With me backing them they can finally strike back."

Link looked like he wanted to say something in reply but at that moment about a dozen soldiers appeared and surrounded them. Link and Talon immediately went back to back and started circling.

"Attack pattern beta?" Link asked not taking his eyes off their opponents.

"I was thinking this called for delta actually." Talon said matter of factly.

"Really?" Link asked not sounding too sure of whatever Talon was proposing they do. "We never finished perfecting that one. Remember?"

"I don't really think we need it to be perfect against these guy." He grinned "Do you?"

"No," Link grinned as well. "Let's do this."

Talon passed his sword to Link. He then extended his hand and a golden crossbow appeared in his hand. The soldiers let out a battle cry and charged at them. As they charged Talon shot one before ducking to let Link strike at them throwing them off balance. Talon took this opportunity to take down two of them in hand to hand before rolling away and firing two more bolts that took down two of Link's opponents. The rest fell back to regroup. While they did this Talon kept loosing bolts after them taking down another three. He then laid down cover fire while Link charged taking out the rest with his blades. He then threw Talon's back to him.

"Let's move." Link called before charging into the battle that was currently raging in front of the armory.

Talon looked back at Zelda. He walked back to her and held out his hand. The crossbow appeared in his hand again.

"Do you know how to use this?" He asked handing it to her.

She looked at it for a few moments in shock before responding with a voice that was shakier than she would have liked. "Yes, thank you."

"Alright, I'm heading for the armory and I'll need you to cover me got it?"

She nodded readying the crossbow. Then they both charged into the fray together. Talon fought like a demon making his way toward the armory while still ensuring that Zelda was safe. Zelda had always been a good shot and shot at anyone who tried to attack Talon from behind. Before she knew it they had secured the armory and Link along with the other allied soldier started distributing weapons to the civilians.

"So what's the next part of this plan?" Link asked Talon who was grabbing several strange vials from one of the armory's storage chests.

"The soldiers and civilians will fight their way to the castle that will draw out all of the enemy soldiers except the royal guard. With only the royal guard to defend the throne room we'll be able to take it easily with the help of my ravens. Then it's checkmate." Talon said smirking again.

"That's a brilliant plan, but how do you plan on getting past all of the chaos?" Link speculated.

"Oh my poor poor friend. Did you hit your head?" Talon asked "we're going to use the roofs of course."

They began to prepare to move out. Link went to tell the soldiers and civilians the plan while Talon explained it to the hooded figures who Zelda assumed were ravens.

They made their way outside and then they put their plan into action. The mob of soldiers and civilians made their way to the castle rioting and attacking enemy soldiers. While they did that Link and the ravens climbed up onto the roofs. Zelda began to panic due to the fact that she couldn't climb. All of the sudden Talon was beside her. He offered here his hand which she took uncertainly. Suddenly she was surrounded by darkness and then she was in top of the roofs. She looked at Talon and then Link who just signaled her to follow them.

They made their way from rooftop to rooftop till they came to the castle walls. The others scaled the walls while Talon teleported him and Zelda to the top. They then made their way through a empty castle till they came to the doors of the throne room. Link and Talon kicked the doors before diving out of the way of a volley of arrows. The ravens charged in and engaged the guards while Link and Talon readied themselves to fight the man who was rising from the throne.

Zelda gasped at the man who was approaching them. He looked as if he was Link's shadow. The resemblance didn't seem to bother Link or Talon.

"Are you ready for this?" Link asked glancing at Talon

"I was born ready. Literally." Talon said glaring at the approaching figure.

They all charged each other at the same time. Their swords clashed in a shower of sparks. Link fought wielding the master sword, talon fought with a blade that was as black as night. Their opponent fought with a pair of shadow blades. Their fight continued even after all of the guards had been defeated. They were at a stalemate until Link swung the master sword in a powerful arc that forced the shade to use both his swords to block. Talon took advantage of this to slash at his legs making a deep cut in one of them.

The shade growled before pulling out a knife and throwing it at Zelda. Talon tried to knock it away but he was too late and the blade stuck her in her stomach. Link called out to her while turning to assist her. The shade saw his opening and struck out at Link.

"No!" Talon moved in the way and blocked the blow, but the parry had left him open for a brief second. In that small window of time shade brought his other blade around and slashed him across the chest.

Talon hit the ground and the shade stood over him grinning.

"What was it you would always say to your soldiers before a battle, hmm? He asked sneering at his fallen opponent. "Live free and die valiant? Well you were never free, were you?"

Talon just glared up at him. "You fell the first time because you wouldn't leave your king, and now you'll fall because you wouldn't leave his daughter." He laughed "So you're really just a slave to the royal family. Well captain, live free and die in pain.

But as he brought his blade down to kill him, an arrow appeared in his shoulder sending him reeling. Link took this opportunity to grab Talon's sword and ran both swords into the shade.

"Ahh." it howled before it began to disappear in cloud of smoke. "Mark my word, I'll be back. Talon, Link. this isn't over.

He then disappeared in the smoke and when it cleared he was gone.

The wound in Zelda's gut felt like it was on fire. The pain was causing her vision to blur and she felt like she was going to black out.

Link ran painting over to talon who was still lying on the ground. He held out his hand which Talon excepted.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Talon started to run to Zelda's side. "That slash looked pretty ugly."

"I'm fine Link. It was nothing but a scratch." Talon said trying to reassure him as they knelt next to Zelda. "What we need to worry about is her. She was poisoned."

Link didn't look convinced but he nodded and put his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Can you cure it?"

"Of course." Talon scoffed as he pulled out one of the vials of elixir from the armory. He then proceeded to cut his arm despite Link's protest. He took the vial and collected his blood into the elixir.

"Why are you putting your blood in there?" Link asked. It was a question that Zelda wanted an answer to as well. She prayed she wouldn't have to drink whatever he was making. Although something told her otherwise

"She was stabbed with a blade that had been lined with Ganon's blood. The blood of a dark being is poisonous to light beings like you and Zelda." The idea of having Ganon's blood in her made Zelda shudder.

Talon continued. "This elixir will instantly become a cure for any poison it comes into contact with. I'm a being of the darkness therefore this should cure her?"

He shook the vial to mix it up and then handed it to Zelda who look at Link. He nodded and she downed it. Instantly the cut felt better. There was still pain but it felt dulled.

"Good job." Link said slapping him on the back as they stood up. "I owe you one Talon."

Talon smiled. "Yeah don't mention it. It was my pleasu-"

He words were short as he collapsed to the floor next to Zelda. Link quickly removed his jacket and tunic to reveal that the so called "scratch" was actually a deep cut that ran all the way from his thigh to his shoulder.

"You damn fool." Link muttered as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Just a scratch huh. Medic! Medic!"

Two people ran over to assist him.

Zelda tried to stay conscious but she to felt the weight of her injury pulling her into the darkness.

"Link!" was all she was able to manage before everything faded to black.

 **So I won't be staying completely within the canon in this series. Just a heads up.**

 **This has been The Delta Gamer signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guy I'm back. Sooo I wasn't sure if I could get this out within a week of the first chapter but I think I managed to. Now I would like to say that there are several places in this chapter where I go against the lore. I know Zelda's mother died when she was six but like I said in the last chapter I'm not staying faithful to the canon lore.**

Zelda awoke in a dark room illuminated by only two candles.

One was next to the bed she was in and the other was by the bed next to her's.

As her eyes adjusted to the rooms dim light light she noticed that the person in the bed next to hers was Talon.

At first he appeared to be sleeping but then his eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room quickly. His eyes finally settled on her.

"Where are we?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but if I had to guess I would say the castle infirmary." She couldn't help but think that his eyes were extremely familiar. But no matter how hard she thought she couldn't think of where she had seen them.

"Well I guess there are worse places to be." Talon sat up in his bed and pulled off his blankets. His entire chest had been covered in bandages. The sight of it stung Zelda. She knew that she was partly responsible for his injury.

"How does it feel?" She asked as he tried flexing and twisting around.

"It's not that bad really." he said trying to give her what she assumed was a smile. His effort was in vain as he grimaced and put one of his hands on his stomach.

"I'm sorry about that." Zelda said. Seeing the pain he was in made her feel worse.

"Don't apologize," he said looking up at the ceiling. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine and Link's.

This confused her. _Why would he blame himself for me getting stabbed and Link turning his back to the fight?_

"How isn't it my fault?"

Talon smiled again, this time succeeding. "You did your part well with the cover fire. I should have been able to block that knife and Link shouldn't have let himself get distracted so easily."

"You think Link was distracted too easily?" she thought that Link's reaction had been fine. She was the one who should have been more careful.

"I know Link has strong connection with you and is your personnel guard, but in that instance you weren't the princess. You were a soldier and Link should have kept that in mind while fighting. You are always supposed to do what you can for a fellow soldier, but not if it endangers another one."

Zelda thought it over and realized that his words did make sense. She was a fellow soldier and he could have helped her after the fight. After all, if she had been hurt badly enough to put her life at risk then the ravens could have helped.

"So why are you to blame?" she asked still not understanding that accusation.

He looked out the window as if he was searching for something. "I should have been able to block that knife. It was a cheap tactic that I should have seen coming."

"Oh." was all Zelda could say. She didn't agree with him but she could see why he might blame himself for letting a comrade get hurt. Hadn't that general said he had been a captain?

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say.

Eventually Zelda slipped back into the land of dreams, but the dream she saw didn't make any sense.

All it kept flashing between memories that weren't hers. First she saw a her and Talon in the castle gardens when they kids. They were laughing and playing together.

 _What is this?_ She wondered. The scene in front of her was one she didn't remember and yet it felt familiar.

Then the scene changed and she saw Talon walking away from castle town carrying a pack over his shoulder.

 _Why am I seeing these scenes?_ None of this was making sense to her.

The changed again, this time it showed Talon crying over the body of someone who appeared to be dying. Zelda looked closer and realized person was the former queen.

 _Mom?_ This scene was one she hadn't wanted to see. The death of her mother had been the worst thing that had ever happened to her. After her death there had been no one there for her. That was until Link had come along.

The next scene was one that she knew all too well. Except that this one was from Talon's perspective. It was at Kara Kara Bazaar. She saw Link yelling for her to run before being attacked by half a dozen or so yiga. She ran off and as she disappeared three more yiga appeared from behind the hotel and began to chase after her. Talon, who had been sitting on top of the hotel jumped down and landed next to Link.

"Go!" was all he said before engaging to other yiga in combat. Link stabbed one before turning and running after them.

The scene changed once more and Zelda wanted to shake herself awake at what she saw.

It was a scene of her after she failed to bring down Ganon. Her and Link were sitting in a field not far from where Link had fallen. Lying in her arms badly wounded Talon.

His chest was covered in blood and burn marks. Link was trying to bandage him but he raised his arm to stop him. He then gave Zelda a apologetic look and said something she couldn't quite make out before he lifted his hand to her forehead. There was a glow of purple light, then his hand fell to his side and he became unmoving.

Zelda awoke with a jolt. She figured that it must have been early morning because there was light coming through the windows and the sky was a light grey.

Sitting a chair by Talon's bed was a girl with the same skin and hair as him. Her eyes where a beautiful azure blue. The girl was hold Talon's hand but her eyes were focused in Zelda. She smiled at her and stood up to move in between the beds.

"Bad dream huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, who are you." Zelda didn't want to be mean but she couldn't help but wonder who this girl was and what she was doing at the infirmary.

The girl just smiled not appearing surprised by the question at all. "The names Lilith. I guess you could call me Talon's partner."

"Ok Lilith, why am having these nightmares?" she asked hoping she would have a answer for her.

"Well having nightmares is normal for people that have been through the things you have." she said trying to reassure her.

"No that's not it." Zelda tried to explain. "The dreams aren't my memories, they appear to be Talon's."

"Oh," this seemed to surprise her. "It must have been the antidote he gave you. The magic in his blood could be having a reaction to your blood."

This answer sounded plausible, but it still left questions unanswered.

"Well, the problem is that the memories seem like ones I should remember. At least most of them do. Do you have any clue as to why that is?"

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked looking confused. "Have you forgotten sum of your memories with Talon?"

This question caught Zelda off guard. She didn't have any memories with Talon in them. As far as she was concerned Talon was a rebel leader who she had just met the other day.

"I don't have any memories with Talon."

"None?" Lilith's expression went from confusion to pure shock. "How is that possible? The only way to erase those kind of memories would be to have a person involved in them cast a memory wipe charm and even then it's extremely hard to make sure the memories are completely."

She stopped and turned to look at the sleeping from of Talon. "Oh you clever boy."

"What, what is it?" Everything she was saying was only further confusing Zelda. What had Talon done. Why was she supposed to remember him.

Lilith turned back to her grinning like a little kid. "Your memories involving Talon haven't been erased, they've just been walled off from your mind. The walls were probably set up by Talon himself."

"Why would he have wanted to do that and is there anything you can do to fix it?"

"I'm not quite sure as to why he would want to block your memories, that is something you'll have to ask him yourself." she laughed as she found the whole situation hilarious, which Zelda certain didn't. "And as to weather or not I can fix it. I most certainly can. You see it is much easier to destroy walls in the mind than it is to put them up."

She paused as though there was something she had just thought of.

"Instead of destroying the barriers I'm just going to crack them persay. This will make sure that the new memories will come back in a slow steady stream instead of flooding back in and overwhelming you."

"That would probably be best thanks." Zelda was glad Lilith had thought of that, because she never would have.

"Alright let's do this." She placed her hand on Zelda's forehead.

All Zelda saw was a flash of purple light like the one with Talon and then everything went black once more.

When she came to again she found that she was standing in the entry hall of the castle.

 _What am I doing here?_ She thought. She did have to wait long for the answer as all of the sudden beautiful lady with long flowing blonde fair entered.

"Mom?" Zelda couldn't believe her eyes. What was going on? What was her mother doing here? Zelda's head began to spin with questions.

Then she realized that she must be in one of the memories.

 _But what does this have to do with me or Talon?_

Once again her silent question was answered almost immediately.

"Is he here?" her mother asked the two men guarding the door.

At that moment there was rapping on the doors. Both of the guards moved to open the doors. The doors opened and Talon entered.

This Talon was younger than the one Zelda knew. He looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. He was wearing his all too familiar smirk on his face.

Zelda's mother walked over to him smiling. "Are you here to work on some of your experiments in the labs?"

Talon smiled back. "Indeed I am. In fact should I should probably head there before she finds me."

Before anyone could say anything else they all heard a voice calling out from one of the side halls.

"Talon? Is that you?" Zelda rounded the corner grinning at Talon. "Did you come here to see me?"

Talon's face fell for a moment but the smile returned almost as quickly as it had disappeared. "Of course. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go out to the herb gardens and look for the ingredients to a stealth elixir." she said tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.

"And why would you want that elixir in particular?" He asked raising a eyebrow. He stole a glance at Queen Zelda. She just smiled at the two of them.

"It's for my own personal use, now stop asking so many questions and help me!" She began to walk back down the hall dragging a protesting Talon behind her.

They sat in the herb garden preparing the plants for the elixir and cracking joke.

As they sat there they discussed each others lives. Their current lives, their dreams, but mostly they talked about their ambitions for their lives.

"So why do you want to be a potion master?" Zelda asked him as they prepared the sunset fireflies for the elixir. "Don't you come from a long line of sheikah warriors? Some might say that the path of the warrior is in your blood."

"That may be true, but I don't want to devote my life to combat." he looked up at the clouds in the sky. "I want to use my skills to help other instead of hurt them. You know what I mean?"

She nodded looking up at the sky as well. "I get it. You want to follow a path different from the one that is expected of you and you can. That freedom must be wonderful."

"Well you want to study sheikah technologies, right?"

"Yeah, but my "destiny" says that I must devote my life to unlocking my power." she said bitterly.

"Maybe we'll discover a way for both of us to escape our destiny's"

She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "I hope so."

The dream began to fade and Zelda felt herself awakening.

 **hey so I don't know how consistent I'm going to be with these updates. I would like to release chapters weekly and while I will try my best to do so life can get hectic so there maybe some time between chapters. anyways please review. I'm always open to criticism and will try to listen.**

 **Thanks Delta**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I know it's been awhile and I** **apologize** **.**

 **so without further a do, here you go.**

When Zelda woke up again the room was dimly lit and based off of the gray sky outside her window she guessed it was evening.

Impa was sitting by her bed with platter of food and a book that she was reading. She looked up smiled at the young princess. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Talon interrupted her.

"What did you see?" was all he asked. His red eyes staring at her with a gaze that seem to see into her soul.

"You wanted to become a potion master and you used to visit the castle often." she said looking from him to Impa and then back.

A small smile appeared on his face. But it was quickly replaced with one of pain and frustration.

"Yeah studying potions and medicine to save lives was what I always wanted to do, but I ended up learning how use blades to end them instead." his voice was dark and bitter.

"That isn't entirely true." Impa said quickly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You made the elixir that you used to save Zelda. Remember?"

"I may have made the elixir, but I only made it in order to cure all of those poisons I designed. I don't think that my one good contribution covers up all of the bad ones."

Zelda thought about what he said. It made sense to her. If she had spent her life creating ways to hurt people she would probably feel upset as well, even if she had invented the best curative of all time.

"You two can discuss tomorrow's court meeting while I take a walk." he swung his jegs out of his bed and sat up. "Lilith? Would come help me love?"

"Of course." Lilith put one of his arms over her shoulder and started helping him make his way toward the door.

"Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?" Zelda asked in a panicked voice. She didn't want him reopening his cut.

"Yeah it will be fine. Lilith will be with me in case anything happens." he gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"You'll have to forgive him for his dodging of you and Link." Impa said patting Zelda's hand. "It's just that he isn't supposed to be alive honestly and he's been having a hard time dealing with that."

"What meeting is he talking about?"

"Oh that?" Impa shrugged. "I guess the other leaders must be showing up to discuss our current problem."

"But I thought that the other territories were captured by the enemy after they took the castle."

Impa laughd. "That's true but the ravens didn't only strike in castle town. They lead uprisings in every territory. They had six months to plan a revolt. They used that time to make sure they had people in position to bring down all the new rulers. The ravens are nothing if not efficient."

"Oh," Zelda took a moment to fully grasp what Impa was saying. They had planned five major uprisings in the course of six months and then succeeded in executing all of them. That took some serious skill. "All of the other leaders are fine and will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes child, and you'd better get plenty of rest so you can greet them." After saying this Impa got up and started heading for the door.

"Wait."

Impa paused with her hand on the door handle. "What is it princess?"

"I would like to know more about Talon and his ravens." Zelda hoped she would stick around and tell her seeing as how she had been sleeping all day she wasn't tired and really wanted to be able to talk to someone.

Impa gave her a strange look. "Lilith has explained to me what he did to your memories but she said she had fixed it. Was this not the case?"

"Oh no it is." Zelda said quickly. "It's just that I won't have all of them for all while. Besides, from the few glances I had it would appear as though there will still be things I don't know even with my memory fully restored."

Impa gave her a kind smile. "Alright I give you a brief history of Talon. I guess I'd better start from the beginning. Talon was the son of one of the sheikah elders at the time, because of this he was accepted at the castle. During his time here he discovered his love for potions. All the members of the court found him talented and interesting to talk to. Over time he developed a close friendship with you, and one with Link not long after."

"Wait a second." Zelda interrupted. "Talon was friends with Link?"

"Yes, they became friends at the knight academy. That's where he usually was when he wasn't at the castle studying. So as I was saying, Talon lived like this for about five years."

"What happened then?

Impa looked out the window sadly. "His parents join the yiga, and even though Talon was fifteen and almost never saw his parents the court declared that he wasn't trustworthy enough to stay in castle town. He did however stay long enough to be with your mother when she died. The funny thing is that he was the only person in the room and he has always refused to tell anyone what her last words where."

"Doesn't anyone know why he won't tell? Zelda looked out the window at the figures of Talon and Lilith walking through the gardens below. How could he never tell anyone?

"Lilith probably knows but she wouldn't tell anyone without Talon's say so." Impa smiled sadly. "After your mother's death Talon left. The only problem was that he couldn't come back to the sheikah for the same reason as the castle. So I came up with a plan to have him act as my personal spy amongst the yiga. He spied on them for two years before his cover got blown."

"How did he escape alive?" Zelda hadn't had many encounters with the yiga but she had barely survived the few times they had attacked her and Link.

"Well he had help. I had sheikah warriors ready to assist him as soon as he made it out of the hideout, he also had Lilith to help him."

"What was Lilith doing there?"

"She was in a similar situation to him. Her parents had joined the yiga, but she never agreed with them. So when Talon arrived there they got along extremely well. When he made his escape she refused to let him leave her behind so they left together."

So that was where Talon had found Lillith, Zelda had been wondering how they found each other. "So they're both sheikah?"

"No, Lilith's parents were killed by bandits and she was taken in by the sheikah. She's what's known as a halfborn, a person born in one race but raised by another. So as I was saying they escaped but no one trusted them. That is no one but your father."

"My father?" Zelda repeated skeptically. Being trusting was not a quality her father had been known for.

"Well he may not have trusted Talon exactly. He did see the potential in him as a guard and a assassin," Impa picked a badge up off of the small table that sat between Zelda's bed and Talon's. "Talon agreed to go back to the knight academy to finish his training, which he managed to do in a single week."

Zelda took a closer look at the badge as Impa sat it back down. She realized that it was one of the badges her guards wore. The badge had a pair of silver swords crossing meaning it belonged to a lieutenant.

"He was a lieutenant?"

"Yes," Impa paused and smiled "He was one of the best, and over time your father came to trust and rely on him more and more. He even had him keep an eye on you and Link."

"Why?"

"Because even though Link had the master sword and was your guard your father wanted Talon to act as a second unseen guard."

"So that's why he was at the bazaar." Zelda said realizing the why Talon happened to be in her memory of the yiga attack.

Impa nodded. "Now even though he was one of your father's soldiers he still did things that weren't allowed without his permission."

"Like what?"

"Well the one that was most important, would mean the most to you, and the most illegal was the creation of the ravens."

"He created the ravens all the way back then?" Zelda asked, she hadn't realized that the ravens were that old. "Why?"

"To monitor the yiga's movements and to act as personnel agents within the court. You see the majority of the ravens were halfborns like Lilith, that made it easy for them to go undercover as servants and find out which lords were corrupt."

"Why was it easy for a halfborn to go undercover?"

Impa smiled shaking her head "the halfborn weren't treated well, the only reason Lilith is treated with the respect that she is is because she is Talon's partner and she is considered a was hero. But there are many who aren't treated well because they're outsiders."

"But that's so unfair." Zelda said her voice raising slightly.

"Well that might be something you can change when you become queen again." Impa said patting her shoulder. "Besides Lilith the ravens there were three other people Talon was close with. Their names were Pipit, Karane, and Shad."

"What happened to them?"

"They each fell when the calamity struck. Shad died helping evacuate civilians, Karane was killed while holding off a group bokoblins who were attacking some kids."

Zelda realized that Impa hadn't said what had happened to Pipit. "What about Pipit?"

Impa's filled with hurt. "He was the only one who had a chance to escape, but he chose to stay with Talon with for the final stand."

"The final stand?"

"Yes, the forces of Ganon were going to overtake the civilians so Talon had the ravens take them on ahead while he and the rest of his soldiers made a final stand to buy them time."

"They all died?" Zelda asked unable to keep the horror from her voice.

"Yes and for a century we thought Talon had fallen with them, but now he's appeared alive and arguably well."

"How?" despite knowing what Impa would say she still felt the need to ask.

"Magic is a strange thing. In time we may figure it out, it seem that not even Talon's not quite sure how he pulled it off. Now you should rest and prepare for tomorrow's meeting "

With that Impa patted her on the shoulder and left.

 **hey everyone so if you actually like this and want to hear more please leave a review.**

 **I know that I that I said I wanted to update weekly... but then this thing called school hit and I have had little to no time since. But now that things are settling down I hope to keep updating.**

 _ **thanks for the support**_

 _ **The Delta Gamer**_


End file.
